Lark the Destroyer of Peace
by Cassatrophic
Summary: An original short story I did during my last year of high school


Lark the Destroyer of Peace

The name's Casca Liangka and there was a time I knew when there was no war, no murder, no robbery and everyone could practice their own religion. People resolved conflicts by playing the games of their choice. That was one of the rules of that world. There was a time when many leaders rule this  
world. They were the ones who believed in peace and harmony and the ones who do not like the rule of this world and wanted war and chaos.  
During my childhood years, I learned that this was not the only world. There used to be a world called planet Earth but it was destroyed because man let religious faith take them over, which was the cause of a massive nuclear war that destroyed humanity and everything that was living. I used to think back then that there was no way this world would let religious faith destroy them. I was a kid that would do anything I wanted to do and did not care about what people said or believed about me to stop me from reaching my goal. That goal was to become the top game player in my world because the better you are at games the more abilities you can get, like the ability to fly without using gadgets or obtaining immortality. As the years went by my game playing abilities skyrocketed and I was able to defeat all my opponents one after another. Of course, there was this one person who wanted to prove he was better, so I challenged him to a game of chess. His name is Lark the III. He told me after he beats me he would challenge the higher ups and if he were to win he would make this world his and everyone would have to worship him. Anyone caught worshiping their religion would be executed. "I always believed his challenges were the fancies of a complete psychopath" and laughed about it because I knew that was  
never going to happen. A few hours into the game it seemed like I was winning but then there was a huge turn around and he defeated me. I had never lost in so long that the feeling of defeat was hard to endure so I just left without saying anything. It was now year 6089 and there was going to be a huge game tournament to see who would become the new leaders of the world. The top fifty gamers were chosen and I was one of them. Only five of us could win and be chosen to become the next leaders. Two days later after the top fifty gamers were announced, we were called to the gaming arena and were given the rules. Thou shalt not cheat during the game. If you are caught cheating you will be eliminated  
from the tournament. The games are to be fair and shall not cause unnecessary conflict, and the last rule was players should enjoy the games and have fun. After the rules were given the tournament began. The battles were intense especially when someone chose a strategy game. After two rounds of the tournament it was time for break. I went to see the scoreboard and my face went pale when I saw that I was up against Lark the III in the next round which made me remember my defeat from the last time. I could not lose two times in a row to him, so I planned to cheat without getting caught. I noticed that Lark changed when I last saw him. Instead of having blonde hair he had black hair and his blue  
eyes were now red. His ears were a bit pointy too. He went from being a psychopath to the Devil's Advocate. At first I thought he was cosplaying as his favorite character but when he rubbed his eyes the contacts did not come out. "I must defeat him here. Something about him sends shivers through my spine", I thought to myself. After the break, I reported to my station to get ready for the game. The game that was chosen was Weiqi which is when two players use black or white stones on a grid of 19x19 lines to surround their opponent. The opponent with the most stones left over will win this round and move onto the next round. The round finally started and this round determined who the next leaders were going to be. I looked up at Lark and I saw the creepiest smile. It made me sick to my stomach. I  
could not let this guy win even if it meant cheating. There was no way I would worship someone like him. I like following my own rules and if he were to win I would have to get as far away as possible. Forty minutes into the game I was losing. It was time for me to cheat so I used the reverse mechanism that was hidden in a secret compartment under the table that not only reversed the game board, it reversed the memories of the people who were observing the match too. So now everyone thought I was winning instead of Lark. I thought it had reversed Lark's memory too but the expression he gave showed that he was disappointed. He got up and took the device that had reversed everyone's memories and showed it to everyone. He said, "Look at what I found! This girl used this device to  
reverse the game board and everyone's memories so that she could win but it had no effect on me because I am wearing this cross of protection." After my shenanigans were exposed I was disqualified and Lark won by default.  
It is now the year 6098 and right now the world has fallen into the hands of Lark. He  
announced that the other leaders have died of a severe illness, which made him the first leader to rule the world as he pleased without having any limitations. Day by day the world of Tara started falling apart. Lark had erased the laws that kept this world peaceful for so many years. Everyone has to worship him  
now. No one can do as they please. No one can practice their own religion anymore. All freedom has been lost.  
Things have gotten out of hand. Lark has put me on the most wanted list because I will not listen to his commands and become his servant. Now I am on the run to start a new journey and to challenge authority.


End file.
